guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crossing the Desolation
Overview Summary #Talk to Kormir in the Command Post to find a way across the Desolation. #Travel with Zhed to speak with Mirza about crossing the Desolation. #Meet Mirza on the outskirts of the Desolation. #Return to Kormir. #Meet with Kormir at the monument to Palawa Joko's defeat. #Have Zhed help track Palawa Joko. Take Zhed to speak with Dirah Traptail. #See Laph Longmane for your reward. Obtained from :Lonai in Sunspear Sanctuary if you followed Melonni and did the Nundu Bay (Mission). :Zerai the Learner if you followed Koss and did the Jennur's Horde (Mission)). Requirements :*Zhed Shadowhoof and :*Jennur's Horde (Mission) or :*Nundu Bay (Mission) Reward :*2,500 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points Follow-up :Gate of Desolation (Mission) Dialogue :"You have stayed the darkness for now. But the real threat, Varesh, journeys across the Desolation seeking the Mouth of Torment where the Five Gods struck down Abaddon. No doubt Varesh left her demonic forces behind her in preparation for an attack. Should you get across the desolation and break through her rear vanguard, you should catch her relatively undefeated. However, no mortal soul can survive the sulfur clouds that have stripped the Desolation of all life. You must find a way across the Desolation. Other than Palawa Joko, our libraries have no record of any living creature surviving such a journey. The sands hold nothing but great wurms and bleaches bones. Kormir recently sent word she needs to speak with you. Perhaps she has information. Will you go speak with her." Intermediate Dialogue (Kormir) :"Palawa joko, the sourge of Vabbi was defeated in the battle of Jahai by Turai Ossa. But that was not the end of his story. It seems he could not be killed. After the battle, it is said members of Turai Ossa's elite guard formed the Order of Whispers. These great hunters used powerful magic to bind him within a great tomb. They eventually built a monument commemorating the victory. My dreams have told me we must travel to this monument and see what awaits us." Intermediate Dialogue (Kormir) :"I fear my time on this world is nearing an end. The closer we get to the Realm of Torment, the more I feel my mind bound to it's power." Intermediate Dialogue (Shahai the Cunning) :"Should I help you back to the Sunspear Sanctuary?" Intermediate Dialogue (Kormir) :"No, Shahai. You have done enough. My nightmares have led me to this place many times." :(A torment rift starts to form.) :"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I can feel Abaddon in my soul; in my mind..." :"I will not let his darkness consume me here!" Intermediate Dialogue (Shahai the Cunning) :"Noooo! Kormir! What dark magic is this? I must return to the Sanctuary at once and report this. Look around and see why she led us here." Intermediate Dialogue (Palawa Joko) :"Ah! Free at last. Greetings mortal. I am Palawa Joko, the Scourge of Vabbi." :"I was betrayed at the battle of Jahai and sealed away by the cowardly Order of Whispers." :"I once commanded thousands upon thousands of undead warriors. Primeval kings were bound to my will. The great wurms of the desert were at my disposal." :"Such was the kingdom of Palawa Joko." :"The weakening of reality freed me. Now I must see to rebuilding my empire. For this chance to rule once again, I thank you... and bid you farewell." Intermediate Dialogue (Zhed Shadowhoof) :"Let him run. With his stench he won't get far before my pride tracks him down." :"Dirah Traptail will likely be in charge of the hunt. Let's go meet up with him." Reward Dialogue (Laph Longmaine) :"Thanks for helping fight Varesh, the demons and the undead. But did you need to wake up that smelly, undying two-legs? Regardless, Mirza told me to give you this in thanks."